


Share Your Everyday

by Evermoon2097



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evermoon2097/pseuds/Evermoon2097
Summary: After waking up in a new and destroyed world, the Links have to find the new hero. assuming they survive the thunderstorm that is.Aka, the gang meeting Wild
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the LU concept and fandom, so it’s time I added something.

The group knew something was up when instead of waking by Twilight’s Faron Spring, they awoke halfway buried in a crumbling wall. As they all fought their way out of the debris, Sky took the chance to look at the Hyrule they had been plopped into this time. It was breathtaking. Great stones rose from the ground, and lush forests sprouted in the distance. He stood up and dusted himself off, never once taking his eyes off of the sight before him. 

“Well this is fucking fantastic. Judging by the stupid look on your faces, this isn’t one of your Hyrules?” a familiar voice said from behind him. Turning around, Sky saw Legend trying to knock dirt out of his shoe. A murmur of ‘No’s were echoed by the eight heroes. Warriors let out a groan, “Whoever this new hero is doing a pretty shoddy job.”

“What do you mean?” Sky asked, still gazing at the world.

“Sky, we’re surrounded by ruins. There’s a bunch of ripped flags over there and even the castle look’s destroyed.” Warriors replied, squinting his eyes against the setting sun. Taking a second look, the Skyloftian realized his mistake. What he thought were stones were actually crumbling and cracked walls, laced in vines and dirt.

“Well, maybe we’re just in a bad place. Maybe just over that ridge there’s a bustling city,” Sky offered, a little uneasily. They didn’t have any time to ponder said hypothetical city however as not a moment later Wind piped up and said, “We should get moving before the storm hits.”

“Storm? There isn’t a cloud- '' was all Legend could say before the first lightning bolt pierced the sky. Clouds materialized over the land and immediately started a vicious downpour. The group got up, and without a single word, all started running along the giant wall they woke up in. 

Unknown to the group, they weren’t the only travelers in the storm. Link sat on his horse, the golden helm on his head releasing waves of its protective magic. Storms happened often enough so that when given the opportunity, Link would go and protect travelers unfortunate enough to be caught in them. It wasn’t long later that he saw, or rather heard, the heavily armed group running through the rain. Urging his horse to a gallop, he rode towards the group, hoping to save them from an untimely demise. 

* * *

After slipping on their face for the third time, the group had given up running and had now resigned themselves to trudging down the road, shivering as they went. That was until the man on horseback came to a stop in the middle of them. He had the most absurdly large helmet on, covering up almost all of his head, but Time could feel the magic radiating off of it. With a yell of surprise, they drew their blades. The man only smiled and pointed up. Cautiously, Time glanced skyward right as a bolt of lightning struck above him, and bounced away? A bubble surrounded the troop, not keeping the rain out but something much more deadly instead. No one moved or said anything. What do you say to a man that just predicted and saved you from a lightning strike? Seemingly disappointed with their reaction, the man turned his horse around and started trotting away. “Come on, I’ll lead you out of the storm.” 

Snapping out of their shock, Time let out a breathy, “Thank you.”

“No problem.” was all the hero heard as the man rode away. The group stayed close together and followed. As they walked, Time studied their savior, trying to discern any motive. He wore a simple blue tunic, similar to Wind’s, even with white designs covering it. He had a cloak on with the hood covering his back. He could see scars peeking out from beneath the helmet and around his wrists. And an odd glowing tablet hung around his waist, the eye of the Sheikah staring out into the world. 

“So, what brings you here?” Sky asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“Just helping out any travelers unlucky enough to be caught out in the storm. The lightning attracts to any metal, knives, shields, full suits of armor.” Their savior replied, gesturing toward Time’s attire, “By the way, where are you guys from? I can’t say I’ve seen you around here before.”

“Oh uh, west.” Wind lied, “We don’t travel much.”

“West?” their guide asked, is confusion clear. 

“He means southwest,” Warriors assured. The man nodded in understanding but Time didn’t miss the tensing in his shoulders. “What brings you guys here to Central Hyrule anyway?” 

“Uh, we heard about the hero and were hoping to meet him and maybe even the princess.” Twilight replied. The man tightened his grip on the reins, his mouth tightening to a straight line. He started falling back, letting the heroes walk ahead of him. They continued for a few more minutes before the shield above them vanished. Turning around, Time exclaimed, “Uh, sir, where’d the shield-”

The man stood before them, bow drawn with a lightning shaped arrow pointed directly at his chest.

“Congratulations,” their savior turned attacker said dryly, “you hid for almost a whole conversation, Yiga scum.” He said it practically as a curse, venom in every syllable. “I know you’ve heard the warning, and I know your Master is dead. You’re not permitted anywhere outside of your little hideout. Now, you either surrender and come with me in chains or wait and let Hylia do her work.” The group looked at each other, unsure of how to continue. Finally Sky piped up, “I think there’s been a misunderstanding. We mean you or the people of Hyrule no harm and really want to just meet the hero.” Unfazed, the man only redirected the arrow at Sky’s chest. That is, until a chime reached his ears. He looked back at the sword on his back, a familiar blue pommel being revealed under his cloak. 

“You have the Master Sword. You’re the hero of this world. ” Sky said, his gaze locked on the blade.   
“Good job, you found me out. Real useful now that you’re going to be a smudge on the pavement.” Link said sarcastically, his glare returning to the Skychild.

“And you can hear her voice?” Sky continued, seemingly unbothered by the threats.

“Ooh, so you’ve read a book, you must be so proud,” the man shot back. Lightning flashed overhead.

Sky shot a look at his namesake, “Okay, I can explain everything, but first we have to get out of here alive. Please, just ask the sword, she’ll tell you that we mean no harm.” 

The blade let out another chime, this time startling the man on horseback. Reluctantly he said, “Fine, I trust the sword.”

“Okay this is all well and good but if you could please turn on the barrier again that would be wonderful.” Warriors interrupted, glancing nervously at the ever nearing lightning strikes. Rolling his eyes beneath the helm, Link sent a quick prayer to the Gerudo ancestors. As expected, the barrier soon roared to life around them, once again offering them its protection. The group let out a sigh of relief, grateful to be safe from the storm. The man cleared his throat and shot his still drawn arrow off to their right. “That way. Stay close to the wall. Don’t stray from the path,” he instructed, looking at them all in turn. And so they went, lightning occasionally striking their shield harmlessly and the rain soaking them continuously. They each tried to start conversations with the new hero, trying their best to not get shot in the process. 

“So, how old are you?” Wind asked He could swear he saw the man’s mouth tighten.   
“Eighteen.” he said simply.

“Where’d you get the helmet?” Legend tried.

“Earned it.”

“What’s her name?” Twilight asked, looking at the teal mare.

“Bluebird.”

“What’s this?” Four said, pointing at the slate on his hip.

“A tool.” 

“But what does it do?” he persisted, a violet sheen in his eyes. But the hero didn’t answer. He just ushered his horse to move faster.

* * *

“We can stop here, it’s safe from the lightning and most of the rain. No monsters too close and big enough to set up camp.” Link said, entering the valley carved into the Great Plateau. They all followed with a sigh of relief. Surprisingly, they started setting up camp, as if they didn’t owe him an explanation. Moving over to the entrance, the scarred hero asked, “So who in Hylia are you guys?” 

After an awkward moment, the tall armored one explained everything, the darkness, who they were, their purpose, the world jumping and finally ending on their names, “I was known as the Hero of Time so these guys call me Time. 

“Or old man,” said the guy in the scarf, “I’m called Warriors.” After they all introduced themselves, they looked towards the new hero, silently asking his title. 

“So what, you’re here to ‘recruit’ me for another war?” He finally said, ignoring their looks, “Sorry but no, I have a job here and I’m not just going to drop everything to journey with a bunch of people I just met. ” At this, he started walking off, not even taking the time to board his horse.

“Wait!” Twilight called, running to catch up, “Please, this darkness is making the monsters stronger, angrier. We need all the help we can get to stop this. Just them alone have made each of our worlds more dangerous, not even counting what brought us all together. I promise you, this ‘calamity’ is nothing compared to this power.” This made the hero pause. Twilight had hope that they could get him to join. The hero slowly took off his helmet, dissolving it into blue energy.

“Do you know how many towns remain?” They said quietly. Their voice radiated a silent rage.

“Uh” Twilight started, sensing the change in tone. .

“Do you know how many people died a hundred years ago?” they interrupted, “Do you know how many have since then? Can you count how many ruins litter this world or how many families were torn apart?” They turned, stormy eyes glaring at the Hero of Twilight.

“Have you seen the damage wrought by the Guardians? Or felt the disasters that plagued this world for a century?!” They were shouting now, ignoring the shocked silence of the watching heroes. “The princess held her own in pain and suffering for a century. The hero was killed. The champions killed. And every single creature since then has lived in fear of the monsters and malice encompassing this world. So no, Hero of Twilight, I will not be a part of saving another world when this one is still in shambles. Good luck on your mission, but count me out of it.” After shooting one more withering look at Twilight, they boarded their horse and walked into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl So yeah I finished this months ago but didn't post it because it's so rough and I wanted to edit it first. Then I just never did???? So like, screw it, I'm posting it. Straight from the ELW a few months back. Here is Share Your Everyday, Chapter 2

_ This is stupid. This is dumb. I don't need to be here! _ Link thought as he climbed Mount Faloraa. Yet he continued. Reaching the peak, he gazed down at the canyon.  _ They're fine, they're each heroes. They can take care of themselves. I shouldn't be here. I should be with Zelda in Hateno. _ Yet he stayed. Sitting down, he watched the canyon wall.

I'm just keeping an eye on them. Yeah, that's it. I'm just making sure these eight people aren't doing anything suspicious. He lied to himself, settling down above them. And so he sat, the moon bright overhead and a faint light shining from within the cave's depths. His eyelids drooped, his breath slowing. The wind cradled his mind, as he laid down and drifted to sleep.

"Hey, it's your shift," a voice called from above him. Legend opened his eyes, glaring up at Warriors. "Yeah yeah. Okay." He mumbled groggily rising. He took his place by the fire, stoking it a bit to keep it alive. His stomach rumbled, reminding him of their lackluster dinner. Taking out an apple, he watched the open side to the cave. The group had debated about leaving the cave after the storm, but had decided against traveling at night. And so they stayed, they set up camp and once again tried to make a respectable dinner. He was pulled from his thoughts as heavy footsteps echoed from the entrance. Drawing his sword, he stalked towards the sound. Cautiously looking around the corner, he had to bite his lip to muffle his scream. A lynel. A fucking lynel was walking towards the sleeping heroes.

Backing away, he jostled the first person he saw. Four as it so happened. "Don't fucking scream. Wake the others. There's a lynel and we're fucked." Nodding seriously, the two heroes rushed to wake the others. By the time the lynel crossed the corner, the eight heroes were ready. "They have fire breath, don't be idiots." Was all Legend could say before the centaur roared, a gale of wind forcing them back. The creature reared up, its club high above his head. The heroes moved, prepared for the attack. Except they weren't. The club crashed down, and fire burst through the air.

A familiar roar woke Link, his body stiff from lying on his side. Jumping up he looked for the source of the sound, his eyes flashing around the land. A bright light burst from the ravine, drawing his gaze. 

"Fuck," he muttered, summoning his paraglider and flying towards the cave.

Warriors's head was ringing. His head throbbed and his arms ached. Stumbling up, he was just in time to see Time be clubbed by the powerful creature. The elder crashed into a wall and didn't get up. The captain snapped out of his confusion at Twilight's cry as he charged at the creature, his sword slashing towards its side. The creature spun around with too much grace for a creature of its size and backhanded the hero, his sword flying out of his hand as he too smacked into a wall. 

"NO!" the captain cried as he stumbled forward, his leg springing up in pain.

The monster turned, its gleaming eyes glaring at the hero. It pulled out a bow, three sparking arrows pointed at him. The captain raised his shield, braced for the impact.

They flew through the air, one striking his shield, one to his right, and the other right into his knee. A strangled scream was wrenched from his throat, electricity raging through his veins. He fell forward, paralyzed by the arrow. Through lidded eyes, he watched the monster charge. As it bore down on him, he closed his eyes and prepared for the pain.

A bright light shined through his closed eyes, a blue burst forcing them open. And what he saw was nothing. Blue wisps floated through the air where the monster once was, nothing left of the towering monster. A cloaked figure drifted down, looking at the beaten heroes. His eyes met with Warriors before the captain was swallowed by darkness.

Twilight's eyes flew open, the hero sitting up as fast as he could. Pain arched through his back, as he clenched his eyes. What the fuck happened? He was covered in bandages, and his back was killing him. Wait, the lynel. Shit! He thought, before surveying the camp. The walls were singed, the heroes were all laid out, many in a similar condition, and their stuff laid untouched where they had left it. Only then did he notice the dark figure sitting over the fire, slowly stirring at a pot.

The man set down the spoon, and walked towards the hero. He wore a familiar blue tunic and hood, a slate bouncing on his hip. "You?! Why'd you come back? No that I'm complaining." Twilight said weakly, smiling at the Hero. "I heard the Lynel. Figured someone needed help." They said simply pulling out the tablet and scrolling through it. A red potion appeared in his hand and he offered it to the injured hero. "Thanks, what happened to the Lynel? And the others?" "I got rid of it. You were all injured so I used some potions and fairies."

"Okay. Well thank you for the help. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Twilight said between sips of the potion. Their second-time savior rolled his eyes, "I'll have to restock but I wasn't just going to leave you all to die." He returned to the pot, stirring its contents. "What are you making?" Twi asked. None of them were able to cook, why would this hero be any different. "Hearty stew." They replied. The aroma wafted through the cavern.

"You can cook?" Twilight asked, unable to keep the surprise from his voice. With a chuckle, "Yeah? What, you guys can't? How have any of you survived this long?" All he could do was shrug in response. The unnamed hero laughed, and started spooning some of it into a bowl offering it to Twilight. "Thanks, uh. What should I call you?" They stayed silent for a moment, returning to the pot. Twilight frowned and looked at the bowl in his hands. "Wild."

"What?" was all Twilight could say, his eyes darting towards the figure. "The people and Zelda call me the Hero of the Wilds. So I guess I'm Wild to you guys then." Wild said, looking right back at him. "I'll take you lot to Kakariko Village. Only to Kakariko. You guys can stay there until you switch worlds again. Then, we never see each other again. Agreed?"

"Uh, sure. Okay. Thank you so much." Twilight sputtered out, a smile appearing on his lips.

The group had stayed there for the day. Healing their burns and injuries. Warriors had taken an arrow that fractured his kneecap and Time had a pretty bad concussion. Sky had been saved from the worst of it by Four shielding him. Despite it all, they were mostly just happy to have a new hero, even if temporarily. Wild had proved to be well supplied in all things and he and Sky spent the day patching them all up.

Wind massaged his arm, a bruise exposed where he hit the wall. They left the cavern, the sun shining overhead. It shimmered across a huge lake and reflected off of the wet grass. They walked back the way they came, following "Wild" as their guide. His eyes drifted to the water, and he felt a pang of homesickness. Until a giant ass yellow horn burst from the depths.

The horn was followed by a head, followed by a body and claws until a dragon was flying over the lake. "Woah!" Wind exclaimed looking at the creature.

He heard Time curse behind him and turned to see the man readying his sword at the beast.

"Don't worry, it's not going to hurt us. That's just Farosh. He, Din and Naydra are friendly for the most part," Wild said, his eyes on the sword. "Wait, you have more of these things just flying around?!" Legend asked, his sword also out. "Yeah, and I couldn't stop it if I wanted to. Dragons do what dragons want. Now, we have a lot of ground to cover. Come on." He replied walking away. Wind watched the group follow, unwilling to leave the beautiful dragon. He rummaged through his pack, looking for his Picto Box.

Pulling it out, the young hero aimed the lens and snapped a picture of the creature. Before turning around and running right into Wild. "You have a camera too?" The hero asked, helping Wind up.

"Yeah! Do you?" The sailor asked excitedly. The older hero took the strange slate from his side, held it in front of his face and pressed a button. A pictograph of the dragon and lake shone on the screen in beautiful detail. "Woah! That's even better than mine!" Wind said, showing Wild his blurry picture of the dragon. "I'll see if Purah can print this one out then. In case you guys ever show up again." Wild said, smiling at the young teen, "Now come on, the others will be waiting ahead."

The group continued along the path, occasionally dispatching a stray Moblin or Bokoblin. Not before long, they encountered a cobble path leading through a series of ruins. Time couldn't help but ask, "What happened here?" Wild glared back at him, "Everything in central Hyrule was decimated by the Calamity. A small outpost like this didn't stand a chance." They walked through the ruins, the low stone walls haunting in the setting sun. Monsters came and went, not really standing a chance against them. Eventually they reached a clearing, a crumbling fountain in its center. "Hey, what are these things?" Four asked, walking over to large pot-like things in the ground. Wild glared at the deactivated robots, hesitating before answering, "Guardians, tools of Ganon. Those are long dead so don't worry about them waking up." And without looking back at the heroes, he kept going along the path. 

Their guide stopped them not long after. They were near a small bluff and more ruins. Wild glared at the cliffs, then slowly continued forward, his slate in hand. The others followed silently, also wary of the cliffs. Suddenly, 2 large boulders appeared at the top and 1 rolled towards the heroes. They hopped out of the way and started advancing towards the cliffs. When they reached the top, instead of seeing monsters with murderous plans, they saw nothing. "Yeah, I've never found out who does it. Every time I walk through here 2 boulders fall down and no matter how many times I go up there, no one's there." Wild called from behind them, still in the ruins. Warriors was appalled, "So something always tries to assassinate you with rocks and you never found out who?" 

"There are so many people trying to assassinate me I gave up trying to figure it out." He said calmly, gesturing for the heroes to follow as he continued.

They crossed through the ruins, defeating the occasional Moblin and Bokoblin as they went. Eventually, the dusty ruins fell away to an open range of hills running parallel to a river. The heroes occasionally muttered or talked, mentioning a few tales of their adventures or marveling at the scenery. Suddenly, the hairs on Wind's neck stood on end.

"Hey Wild, is there another storm coming?" Wind asked. The older hero pulled out his slate and after a few moments replied,

"Oh, yeah. We should take shelter. There are some hollow trees over here that could work."

"Is there anywhere else we can get to before the storm?" Warriors asked.

"Not really, unless you guys want to fight monsters in the rain", Wild said with a smirk, before starting to climb the hills. Before long, the group saw huge hollow trunks arcing from the Earth.

Twilight's eyes widened, "Woah, are you sure these are trees?" Wild only shrugged before ducking underneath one of the largest and sitting down. The heroes followed, some looking nervously at the sky. 

Time frowned at the midday sun, "When will the storm pass?"

"Could be hours, best to make camp now."

Wind practically fell down at those words, "Finally! How do you guys walk so much?"

Four laughed and sat down next to the sailor, "3 weeks and you're still not used to it?"

"No! In my world there's only ocean. There's no place to walk for so long!" Warriors ruffled the young hero's hair and took a seat, as did the rest of the Links, "Whose turn is it to cook tonight?"

"I think Hyrule's?" Sky answered while rummaging through his bag for his journal.

Hyrule let out a squawk, "What?! I thought it was Twi's?" 

"Don't drag me into this, I cooked 3 days ago," the farmhand replied from his spot near Wild.

"I can cook," the champion piped up before the argument could continue.

"You will? Thanks." Sky said, smiling at him. Wild merely shrugged and started preparing the pots. As he cooked, the heroes continued chatting as they set up camp. Eventually, the conversation turned to their respective Zeldas. 

"Wait, you have two?" Four asked, Hyrule.

"If they're anything like mine," Twi started before audibly shivering. 

"Dawn isn't that bad." the traveler said, playfully glaring at Twilight who rolled his eyes.

"Two of her would be."

"Okay break it up," Time interrupted, a smile on his face.

"What's yours like Old man?" Warriors asked.

"She's fine, we didn't talk much, even after-" he broke off, a shadow crossing his gaze. 

"Anyway," Sky quickly said, changing the topic, "it doesn't matter much. They're all safe and ruling the kingdom." They sat in silence for a few moments before Wild broke it, 

"Dinner's ready." They immediately started digging in.

"This is delicious! Much better than Legends thing last week." Warriors remarked.

The mentioned hero shrugged, "Can't even argue with that." After the 9 heroes had finished dinner, they started settling down for the night. 

"I can take first watch," Twi volunteered, throwing some sticks into the fire. The rain had come and gone, leaving few dry pieces of wood.

"Okay," Four yawned, "Wake me for the second."

-

A few hours had passed, and Twilight had long run out of kindling. He was about to wake Four so he could get more when he heard a shuffling. Turning towards the sound, the hero only saw what was making the sound. It was Wild, tossing and turning in his blanket. The teen muttered under his breath, his eyes screwed tight as sweat beaded across his brow. 

"Hey, you okay?" Twilight asked, gently shaking the sleeping hero. Wild curled into himself, tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes. Twilight shook him a bit harder, "Wild, what's wrong?" Eventually the hero stopped shaking and stilled. That was weird, should I wake him up still? He started turning back towards Four, loosening his grip on Wild.

"..ill"

Twi spun around, searching for the source of the sound. 

"..kill.." 

He realized it was coming from Wild. He started edging closer to the hero, his hand subconsciously moving to his sword.

"KILL..." was the last thing he heard before a blunt force slammed into his face.

-

The sun was setting as Wild stood looking out at Central Hyrule. 

"Hey!" A familiar voice called behind him before a huge hand slammed into his back.

"Ow! Daruk! I thought I told you not to do that!" Link grimaced, looking back at the smiling face.

"Sorry little man, couldn't resist." The Goron replied, resting his hand on the Hylian's shoulder.

"How's Rudania?" Link asked, rubbing his back.

"Good, not the easiest to control but I'm getting the hang of it." Daruk answered. Link nodded, turning his gaze back to the field.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure Daruk, go for it," 

"Why did you fail Hyrule?" Link froze, his throat tightening.

"What?" He turned to his friend. Instead of their bright blue, Daruk's eyes were black and hollow. Pink malice dripped down the Champion's face as he looked at Link. "Why did you fail Hyrule?" 

"I-" Wild started, but he didn't know how to continue. 

"I thought we were friends, brothers. Why did you let this happen to me?" The Goron continued, his jaw slack. Before he could continue, a gust of wind blew down on the two. Malice flakes floated in the air.

"You just weren't strong enough. The sword made a mistake in choosing you." Revali said, his eyes the same dripping black. Red lightning flashed overhead, the clouds turning crimson.

"Hyrule would have been better off with a different hero." Urbosa appeared. Link stumbled back from the three, backing away from their advances. 

"Wasted," a soft voice said from behind him. Whirling around, Link was met with the small form of Mipha, her eyes also replaced by dripping black.

"All those times I saved you. All those hours we spent. All that time preparing. Wasted. My love for you, a waste." 

"No, please. I-" But before Link could finish, the four champions dissolved into malice. Their dust rushed past Wild and congealed together.

"One hundred years I fought. A century I spent, trapped within Ganon. Each day, exhausting and draining." Zelda said, her emerald eyes filled with hatred.

"My father believed you could do it. I believed you could do it. The champions believed you could do it. Hyrule believed you could do it! Yet you failed. You failed, Me, my father, Impa, Purah, Robbie, Daruk, Mipha, Urbosa, Revali. You failed your father, and your sister. You let everyone die."

"I-I- I know. I'm sorry." Link choked out, falling to his knees before the queen, "Please, please, what can I do? Hylia, I'm begging you." Zelda's form had morphed, becoming the imposing form of Hylia, glaring down at the failed hero. Shadows grabbed at Link, pulling and pushing him, shaking his kneeled form.

"Please, let them come back. Let them live. Don't make them pay for my failures." The hero was crying, his useless pleas unheard by the statue above.

"Take me." No answer.

"Punish me." No answer.

"Hurt me." No answer...

"Kill me." he sobbed.

Twilight's vision swam and his jaw throbbed. Blinking, he rose to see what had hit him. Wild was sitting upright, eyes were wide and his breathing heavy. Twi waved his hand in front of his face, but the teen didn't react. 

"H-hey, you okay?" 

"..."

"Can you hear me?"

"..."

Giving up, Twi sat next to him, lightly massaging his bruising jaw. Eventually, the teen's breath slowed and he closed his eyes. Twi was about to lay him down to sleep when Wild stood up. The hero grabbed his "Sheikah Slate" and without a word, started stumbling away. 

"Where you goin'?" 

"I'm leaving. You guys don't need me."

"What?! Where'd you get that idea?!" Twi yelped, catching up with Wild.

"You've all saved your Hyrule’s just fine. You don't need me." 

"We wouldn't have survived an hour if you weren't there in that storm. And again, you saved us from that Lynel."

"You would've figured a way out. You don't need me. If a failure of a hero could do it, 8 successful ones certainly could." Wild blurted out.

"What?" 

"I was that hero from a century ago. I failed to stop Ganon when he came back and all of Hyrule paid the price. I survived this world so you 8 can too, even better than I ever could."

With that, Wild continued off, trying to hold himself together. 

"No, you're not a failure. I don't know the logistics, but if you killed Ganon then you're not a failure."

"But-"

"But nothing, this Hyrule would have been destroyed if you weren't here, you're the one that stopped it."

"No, Zelda-"

"She did her part too. Hyrule needs both a Zelda and a Link, and if you did your part, then you're not a failure."

Wild couldn't hold it back anymore, he broke. Tears dripped down his face and he couldn't look at Twilight. And when hands wrapped around him in a warm embrace, he didn't have the strength to fight back. 

"It's okay. Let it out." The two of them sat there, the teen crying into Twi's arms till the early morning. That's where Legend found them, loudly announcing his presence, "What the fuck are you two doing over here!?" Twilight just smiled and helped Wild up.

"Don't worry about it, sorry if we scared you." Legend rolled his eyes and walked back towards the camp, Twilight, and Wild trailing behind.

"Thanks," Wild said softly, his arms wrapped around himself.

"Anytime," Twi replied, nudging the younger hero. 

-

Wild watched Wind gobble down the last omelet, a soft smile on his face. Maybe, this isn't so bad. He thought, glancing at Twi. Should I stay with these guys? No, no I can't. Zelda needs me. He shook his head slightly and before he knew it, the group had risen and were prepared to travel. They left the safety of their giant log and returned to the river shore, the Dueling Peaks looming before them. Suddenly, the world dipped and darkened. Wild fell to his knees, a headache splitting into existence. But instead of hard stone or dirt, his knees landed in something soft. Sand?

"Hey! We're in my Hyrule!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that happened. Idk if I'm gonna continue the story, I'm bad at keeping motivation past a few chapters. If anyone on the LU Discord wants to help edit it that would be amazing, no pressure tho.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued soon probably. Hope you liked it and any and all critiques and criticism is welcome.


End file.
